Intocada
by Than Mag Sly
Summary: Draco perde a memória, mas não os sentimentos. Sempre há uma luz no fim do túnel.


Uma ruiva passava correndo pelos corredores do hospital, as lágrimas que lhe marcavam a face fazia com que sua visão ficasse turva, o que dificultava a procura do quarto certo.

Mesmo sob os protestos dos amigos e as palavras da melhor amiga dizendo que aquilo não lhe faria bem, ela estava lá. Mesmo não querendo acreditar no que os médicos haviam dito, ela iria tentar. Mesmo a própria consciência gritando que ela era insana, ela precisava provar o contrario.

Ao se deparar com a porta gasta no meio do corredor da ala leste o ar lhe faltou os pulmões. A mão estava pousada sobre a maçaneta, atrás daquela porta estaria o seu paraíso... Ou seu inferno.

Pressionou a maçaneta para baixo e empurrou a porta para frente, encararia o seu destino seria ele qual for.

**And I don't give a damn what they say**

_E eu não ligo pro que eles dizem_

**Or what they think, think**

_Ou pro que eles pensam, pensam  
_

A cena que se transcorreu no quarto encheu seu coração de uma paz momentânea. Um loiro repousava sobre o leito e conversava animadamente com uma garota de cabelos escuros que estava sentada em uma poltrona próxima.

Ao ver que a ruiva estava na porta, a garota abriu um discreto sorriso. Querendo ver o que distraíra a sua amiga o loiro virou a cabeça em direção a porta. No momento em que seus olhos se cruzaram a ruiva teve a impressão de que poderia pular de alegria, afinal ele estava bem, estava sorrindo, conversando, não havia nada para ela se preocupar, havia?

Notando o silencio repentino que se instalara no quarto desde a chegada da ruiva, o loiro resolveu se pronunciar, e com um largo sorriso perguntou a morena.

- Então Bec's você não vai me apresentar a sua amiga?

Amiga? Não, alguma coisa estava errada. Isso era algum tipo de brincadeira certo? Como ele não a reconhecia? E todos os momentos que passaram juntos? Porque ele lembrara de Rebeca e não dela?

**I feel so untouched**

_Eu me sinto tão intocada_

Rebeca sabia que deveria tomar alguma atitude e rápido, porém não sabia o que fazer mediante a situação, não esperava que a ruiva viesse, foi recomendado que ela não viesse...

- Você não lembra de mim Draco?

- Hã... Desculpa, nós nos conhecemos então?

Vendo o sorriso sincero de quem está constrangido com a situação a ruiva pode constatar, aquilo não era uma brincadeira.

- Humm Gina! Não esperava que você viesse ver o Draco...

Draco estava olhando da morena para a ruiva muito intrigado com tudo.

- Gina, então seu nome é Gina?

Vendo a relutância da ruiva em se aproximar ele completou.

- Vamos lá, vem até aqui – indicou a beira da cama enquanto levantava, apoiando o corpo com cuidado na mão onde não tinha o soro – Senta aqui e vamos conversar um pouco, o medico disse que isso pode ajudar. Conversei muito com a Bec's e consegui me lembrar do Blaise por enquanto, você o conhecia?

O modo como ele falava, como se aquilo fosse normal, como se uma conversa resolveria tudo, como se eles fossem amigos, aquilo a estava matando. Amigos? Não, com certeza eles não eram _apenas_ amigos.

**And I want you so much**

_E eu te quero tanto_

**That I just can't resist you**

_Que eu não posso resistir_

**It's not enough to say that I miss you**

_Não é o bastante dizer que sinto sua falta_

**I feel so untouched right now**__

_Eu sinto-me tão Intocada agora_

Engolindo o bolo que se formava na garganta e tentando manter o auto controle, Gina enxugou uma teimosa lágrima e se sentou na beirada da cama como Draco havia pedido, como o _seu_ Draco havia pedido, e alguma vez ela negou algo que ele pediu? Não, certamente não...

- Então você se lembra do Blaise? Puxa, isso é ótimo! – disse com um falso sorriso, o que passou totalmente desapercebido pelo loiro – É claro que eu o conhecia, você me apresentou a ele...

Alheia a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente Rebeca disse que iria pegar um café, saiu do quarto deixando o casal conversar, sabia que Gina estava sofrendo com a perda de memória do loiro, sabia também que iria querer explicações sobre como ele lembrava apenas dela e não da namorada. Essa seria uma noite longa e a morena sabia disso.

Passaram-se duas horas de conversas que mais pareciam historias vividas por um outro alguém aos ouvidos de Draco, quando a enfermeira entrou no quarto dizendo que o horário de visitas havia acabado e que o paciente necessitava descansar.

Uma parte de Gina ficou aliviada pela interrupção da enfermeira, queria ir para casa, se atirar na cama e chorar até o pesadelo acabar. A outra parte, porém, queria continuar ali, ajudaria o loiro a lembrar de quem ela era, de como _eles_ eram...

**Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind**

_Pois você é o único que está no meu pensamento_

**I'll never ever let you leave me**

_Nunca vou deixar que você me deixe_

Após Gina ir embora Rebeca voltou ao quarto e encontro Draco pensativo olhando para a janela.

- E então, como foi a conversa com a Gina?

O loiro pareceu exitante em responder, olhou para a amiga como quem busca por respostas.

- Se eu te perguntar algo, você promete ser franca ao responder?

- Claro. – disse sentando na poltrona.

- A Gina, ela não é apenas minha amiga certo?

A morena arregalou os olhos, será que ele havia lembrado? Será que a memória dele havia finalmente voltado?

Ao não ouvir resposta o loiro pode apenas concluir que a sua dedução estava correta.

- Como você...?

Porém antes que ela concluísse a pergunta Draco respondeu:

- A minha mente não lembra de nada, mas sinto como se houvesse um algo a mais entre nós...

**I can't forget you**

_Eu não consigo te esquecer_

**Goin' crazy from the moment I met you**

_Eu estou enlouquecendo desde o momento que eu te vi_

Os dias se passaram, Gina ia todos os dias ao hospital e passava horas conversando com Draco. Ele já estava melhor, os exames haviam sido feitos e ele não ficara com sequelas alem da perda de memória, logo receberia alta, logo a ruiva pararia de ir vê-lo todas as tardes, logo as conversas diminuiriam, assim como as esperanças de Gina.

Draco estava ciente da situação, Rebeca acabara contando a ele toda a verdade, e o próprio não podia negar, a amava. Mas como (re)começar um relacionamento se o outro alguém está em um nível diferente do seu? Se Draco a beija-se naquele momento, para ele, seria o primeiro beijo, já para Gina seria um dentre os milhares que deveriam ter dado. Se ele se rendesse ao impulso, se ele a beija-se enquanto ela comentava sobre alguma coisa que ele próprio havia dito no passado, será que ela entenderia aquele beijo como um sinal de que a memória dele havia voltado por completo? Como? Como ele foi esquecer justo dela? Como ele foi esquecer _deles_...?

Era um martírio viver daquela forma, se apegava em cada detalhe das historias contadas pela ruiva na esperança de lembrar de tudo, mas não conseguia. Por mais que tentasse seus esforços eram em vão. Porém ele precisava lembrar, lutaria até o ultimo segundo por isso, tinha medo que depois que recebesse alta a ruiva não mais o visitasse...

Ela estava cansada, chegando ao seu limite, as historias estavam se esgotando assim como a esperança de que ele recobrasse a memória. Ele podia ver isso claramente em seus olhos, em como ela mexia as mãos nervosamente a cada narração estranha a ele e em como enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos por entre os dedos. Ele a conhecia, sabia que estava sofrendo, ele sentia tudo, sentia as historias, sentia os momentos, sentia os ambos corações apertados, porém sua cabeça parecia não se importar com todos esses sentimentos...

**Don't even talk about the consequence**

_Não fale das consequências_

**Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any**

_Pois agora você é a única coisa que faz_

**sense to me**

_sentido para mim_

Rebeca passava a maior parte do tempo, em que Gina não estava, com Draco, tentando lembrá-lo das coisas. Já estava desistindo quando o namorado, Blaise, achou um vídeo que os 4 amigos haviam feito no ultimo aniversário do loiro.

No vídeo, estavam Blaise, Rebeca, Gina e Draco em um pub, as garrafas de cerveja e os sorrisos bobos nos rostos de todos denunciavam que a comemoração havia sido boa. Blaise era quem segurava a câmera e fazia gracinhas com o casal de amigos sentados a frente. Em um certo momento Gina e Rebeca se retiraram da mesa para voltar logo em seguida cantando 'Parabéns pra você' com um grande bolo, o colocando na frente de Draco. O loiro abraçava a namorada que estava ao seu lado, ele ria, feliz por estar ali com as pessoas que amava. As velas foram assopradas e um pouco do glacê havia ficado na ponta do nariz do loiro, o que fez com que todos rissem. Ele passou o dedo no glacê do bolo e sujou o nariz de Gina que ria descontroladamente do namorado. Quando notou o creme em seu nariz olhou para Draco e disse "Você errou o lugar, fica mais gostoso aqui" e passou glacê sobre os lábios do loiro para logo em seguida o beijar. Blaise foi ao limite de gracinhas com a cena até que sua namorada também o beijasse...

E a câmera permaneceu esquecida aos casais, que naquele momento, estavam ocupados demais para dar atenção a ela...

Uma semana havia se passado, Draco havia recebido alta e já estava em casa. Logo que chegou em seu apartamento notou que as suas suspeitas e as histórias de Bec's sobre Gina ser um algo a mais na sua vida estavam certas...

Havia vários objetos, possivelmente, da ruiva, espelhados pela casa, o que delatava que eles viviam praticamente juntos. O perfume inebriante da ruiva estava marcado nas roupas do armário, e ao deitar na cama Draco ficou imaginando como ela ficaria com a camisola de cetim preto que estava sobre o travesseiro, 'Divina' ele pensou, e em seguida adormeceu agarrado ao que travesseiro, que ele supôs, ser dela...

**See you**

_Vejo__-te_

**Breathe you**

_Respiro-te_

**I want to be you**

_Eu quero estar contigo_

Os minutos viravam horas, as horas dias e os dias semanas. O tempo parecia a pregar-lhe uma peça, passava vagarosamente, os dias eram torturantes sem as visitas e conversas da ruiva para acalmar-lhe o coração. Ele se sentia preso, angustiado, sem noticias dela... Não sabia onde ela morava e Rebeca se recusava a dar o endereço, caso contrário, ele tinha certeza que já estaria indo a procura da ruiva.

Gina tentava se concentrar em achar um vestido perfeito para a festa da empresa, porém tudo que olhava e provava a fazia lembrar de Draco. _'O que ele acharia do comprimento? Do caimento? Do decote? Ah não, não, certamente ele desaprovaria esse...'_ Imersa em sua própria tortura chinesa, ela ia tentando seguir seu rumo...

Draco andava distraidamente pela rua, era outono, e os tons de vermelho e alaranjado o faziam lembrar de Gina. O que a sua ruiva estaria fazendo nesse momento? Opa, SUA? Sim, ela era dele, ele podia não ter certeza, mas sentia isso. Afinal a mente pensa com a razão, mas o coração com emoções.

Olhava para todos os rostos, porém nenhum era o dela, o da _sua_ ruiva...

**And I need you so much**

_E eu preciso tanto de você_

- HEY ME LARGA! AH, NÃO... NÃO!

Ele conhecia aquela voz... Ao olhar para outro lado da rua, de onde o grito veio, ele a viu.

Um homem deveria tê-la agarrado, porém com a gritaria inesperada e as atenções voltadas para a cena ele deveria ter mudado os planos, empurrou a ruiva para o chão e saiu correndo com a bolsa da mulher nas mãos. Por um breve segundo Draco pareceu petrificado, um turbilhão de imagens e lembranças invadiu-lhe a mente...

"_- Me solta, me larga, SOCORRO! _

_Uma ruiva escandalosa começou a gritar no meio da rua quando um homem tentava arrastá-la para um beco próximo._

_A rua estava praticamente deserta àquela hora da manhã o que fez a coragem do homem crescer, jogou a ruiva no chão, em cima de uns sacos de lixo... Porém ele não havia visto que um loiro chegou pelas suas costas com um pedaço de madeira que havia encontrado e o acertou na nuca, fazendo com que o homem bêbado perdesse os sentidos._

_-Você está bem? – ele se agachou na frente dela e tocou-lhe a face, onde, de um ralado na testa, saia um filete de sangue._

_- Si... Sim. – a ruiva meio em choque com o ocorrido respondeu._

_É certo dizer que depois daquele dia, ele sempre esteve ao lado dela para protegê-la..."_

**Don't be scared**

_Não tenha medo_

Essa foi apenas a cena principal, apenas uma dentre as milhares que passaram na mente do loiro. Ele havia lembrado! Correu desesperado em direção a Gina, a _sua_ ruiva.

Abaixou-se no chão a sua frente e tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. Nesse instante a ruiva pôs a se lembrar da cena, da mesma cena que acontecera 4 anos atrás, o que ela não sabia, é que ele também havia lembrado...

-Draco! – ela disse e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Ele a segurou com força pela primeira vez em semanas, ou seria meses? Já nem lembrava mais quanto tempo ficara sem o calor de sua vida, mas nada mais importava agora, ele a tinha ali, naquele momento que ele sabia ser eterno.

Olhou fundo nas orbes verdes que tanto amava e sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de beijá-la:

- Eu lembrei.

E então se beijaram, não se preocupavam com as pessoas passando na rua, ou com o homem que havia levado a bolsa dela, poderia chover que eles nem se importariam, mas tudo estava perfeito. O tempo finalmente havia se cansado de brincar com os dois e lhes devolveu os minutos, as horas, os dias, as semanas... Todo o tempo que haviam perdido

estava finalmente sendo recuperado em um único gesto, em um único toque, em um beijo, mas não qualquer beijo, esse era o beijo que deu certeza a ambos de que nada poderia separá-los, por que, a final de contas, ele sempre estaria ao lado dela para protegê-la.

**Cuz in the end it's only you and me**

_Pois no fim é apenas você e eu_

**And no one else is going to be around**

_E ninguém mais estará por aqui_

**To answer all the questions left behind**

_Para responder a todas as perguntas que deixamos para trás_

**And you and I are meant to be**

_E você e eu somos feitos um para o outro_

**So even if the world falls down today**

_Mesmo que o mundo desabe hoje_

**You still got me to hold you up up**

_Você ainda me terá aqui para te buscar buscar_

**And I would never let you down down**

_E eu nunca vou te magoar magoar_**  
**

_**(**_**_Untouched – The Veronicas)_**

N/A: Eu gosto muito dessa música, a principio eu queria escrever algo baseado na música 'Hey Soul Sister' do Train, mas a letra de Untouched me inspirou mais, apesar que ela não está na ordem! Eu peguei as partes que eu achava que combinava mais com os 'momentos' e 'montei'.

Eu queria agradecer a duas pessoas, os dois caras mais Draco Malfoy que eu conheço: Lucas, que é um verdadeiro Draco Malfoy apaixonado, bobo e sentimental, e o Nicolas, que é o Draco Malfoy em carne o osso, loiro de olhos claros puxados pro cinza.

Enfim, é isso, leiam, e se possível, comentem.

Beijos.

**Than Mag Sly.**


End file.
